personaseriesfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started Guide
HELLO AND WELCOME TO PERSONA SERIES FAN FICTION WIKI! IF YOU'RE NEW AROUND, BETTER TAKE A LOOK AT OUR STARTING GUIDE. IT WILL HELP YOU GET AROUND THE WIKI. 1. Creating Your Character a. Click at the Contribute button at the top right. Then a drop-down list will appear. Click on Add a Page. A box appears. Click Blank Page. At the text box, type your character's name. b. An new page follows. Add everything you want for your character. Be creative. You can add your character's picture (whether real-life person, anime drawing or generated by dress-up games) and everything to make your page lively. When done, put the categories by typing these seperately: Characters, Persona-user, Human. If you want, you can add other categories other than these to specify your character. To seperately add categories, press enter when you typed one category. c. Click Publish and you're done! d. In your user page, put a link for your character so we will know who owns that character. e. If you want renaming, leave a message at an admin's message wall. While we're changing your name, you may not use the replacement name. When we're done, you can now use it. 2. Your Persona and Weapons a. You can choose your Persona from the Velvet Room and add them to your character's page. You can pictures and others. You can also make your own Persona-whether made-up or based on mythology or something. b. You can only equip up to 10 Personas. If you get promoted into any admin position (Chatmod, Rollback, Admin or Bureaucrat), you can equip up to 15 Personas. c. In battle, you can only bring 5 Personas with you. For those with positions, they can bring up to 7. d. For weapons, you can choose from the following: One-handed sword, Two-handed sword, Bow and arrow, Knuckles, Guns, Fans, Knives, Blunt weapons, Claws and Spears. For more information on weapons, you can buy one at Rosa Candida. (Don't worry, they're free!) 3. Schools ''' a. This is just for fun. First, go to the enrollment page of that school. The word "here" is linked there for easy access. b. When you're there, fill in the appropriate table with the appropriate information. c. Click Publish and wait for the approval (Remember: only admins can fill in the Approval column). Your name will be listed in the Class Roster of the school. d. Meet your classmates and even build your Persona-user team! '''4. Making Your Fan Fictions a. You can make your fan fictions whether at your classroom, at a battlefield or at your blog. FOR CLASSROOMS: a. This goes the same for steps a to c in Creating Your Character, 'Except that what you put is your fan fiction. b. The categories, however, are changed. Here are the categories: Fan Fictions, Classroom Fan Fictions c. Copy the link of your fan fiction page then go to the appropriate year classroom for your school. d. Click Edit and you will enter edit mode. e. Click Add Link and paste your link in the first text box. f. On the second text box, erase all content in it and type the title of your fan fiction. Click OK then Publish. ''FOR BATTLEFIELD: a. The instructions are found in these pages: Ideal World, Xibalba, Tartarus, Midnight Channel and Mayonaka Arena. b. Categories are these: Forums, Battlefield, Battlefield Fan Fictions FOR BLOGS: a. Click on your User page then click Blogs. b. Click Create new blog post. c. Type the title and Click Blank Page. d. Type your fan fiction and put these categories: User, Blogs, Fan Fictions e. Click Publish. '''DONE! THIS IS THE BASICS FOR YOU TO GET AROUND HERE. POLICIES AND REQUIREMENTS FOR BEING AN ADMIN WILL FOLLOW. Category:Help Category:Help desk Category:Site administration